The Bet
by sexygurlbrianna
Summary: Its My First Story...Lets Just Say Its About A Bet Between Gabby and Troy..Read and review


23 year old Troy Bolton was in the greatest mood ever today. Today was his birthday. All the gang were planning to go out to a club to celebrate. He was happy when all his friends decided to help him celebrate his birthday after he had told them they really didn't need to. He insisted that he was fine with some drinks at his house and a small dinner or something but they refused. I mean come on, It was his 23 birthday after all. He was even more happier because he has the most wonderful gorgeous girlfriend to share his birthday with. What guy wouldn't be happy?

CURENTLEY the whold gang were in a limo on their way to the bar. His gorgeous girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, was sitting on his lap as the others were talking amongst themselfs. He kept whispering things in here ear, causing Gabbi to let out a tiny giggle.

"Your so beautiful and sexy. You look sexy in that little outfit"  
Troy said as he looked down at her outfit that she was wearing tonite. She had a black mini skirt on that showed off her dark well toned legs, a white halter top that if she bent down all the way you could practically see her boobs and showed a little bit of her flat stomach, and a high pair od white pumps. Her make-up had a dark shadow to it and her hair was down in its natural curls down her shoulders. To put it in simpler words, she looked absolutly sexy.

Gabby lets out a little gigle and turn around to give him a quick kiss.  
He tried to deppen it but she pulls away playfully.

"Not rite now but if you are a good little boy then you will get a little part of your birthday present at the club" Gabby said as she threw in a little wink.

Gabby turned around and started to talk to her freinds when she felt a hand slide up and down to her lower back. She was so shocked she let out a little gasp. She thought that the others were to preocupid to notice but unfornunitely they all heard.

"Gabby are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I just...forgot that I might have left my dog outside." She lied.

They others looked arond skeptically before turning around and resuming their talking.

Troy kept on moving his hand lower and lower until he was at the top of her mini skirt. When he moved his hand a bit lower he could fell the top of her thong. He then started to trace the outline of the string. He felt Gabby move a little in his lap so he thought she was getting a little turned on. As he was tracing the string of her thong, he moved down to her ass cheeks. He started to message and cup them as best as he could.

Gabriella was getting even more turned on now. She loved the fact that Troy was the only one who could do this to her. She tried to surpress a moan but as he started to grap at her ass she couldn't keep it in. She let out a deep-throated quiet moan that when Troy heard, he was also getting turned on.

He then started to kiss the back of her neck as he could hear her breathing get caught in her throat. He started to move his had to the front of her thong and kept sliding down. As he reached the front of her thong and could feel she was already a little wet. He heard her let out a little gasp and he continues to suck on her neck, making sure to leave his mark. But before he could put his fingers under her underwear she turns around so he has to stop everything he is doing.

"If you don't stop what u are doing then I am not gonna be able to stop myself from taking you rite here rite now and I can't with everyone here" she whispered, not so quiet but not to loud for the othere to hear either, in his ear.

"And what will happen if I don't stop?" Troy asked trying to test her.

"Then I will not have sex with you for a whole two months and you will not get my birthday presnt to you from me tonite later on" she half whispered back.

"You won't last a whole week without letting me tap your ass" Troy told her with a cheeky grin.

"Do u wanna bet?" she challenged back with a grin of her own. After she saw that he nodded she got up and went to find an empty seat in the corner away from their friends.

Troy then waited a few minutes, okay like 10 seconds, after she left to go over to her and apoligize. He got up and went to sit next to her but he also had to be careful not to disturb the other couples. Once he sat down he had tried to get her to move back onto his lap but she refused to go so he reluctely gave up.

"I'm sorry." he started. After he didn't get an answer he said it again but this time more meaningful. However she still didn't listen so he used his hand to cup her face and turn to look at him.

As Gabby turned to look at him she saw the sincerity in his ocean blue eyes and did the only thing that came to her mind. She kissed him. She kissed him hard on the lips like she has never kissed him before. She put all her emotions into the one kiss and she guessed that he felt all her emotions because he was to stuned that he didn't even kiss back at frist..

But soon, he found himself kissing back also with all his emotions. As her lips moved ontop of his, she tried to open his mouth with her tounge but he just wasn't having it. He wanted to take dominance over the makeout sesscion. She let out a little whimper when he refused to open his mouth for her. Right when she stoped trying to push her tounge into his mouth, he pushed his tounge into her mouth catching her completely off gaurd. She was alittle shocked at first but soon started to fight his tounge with hers. When the need for air became necessary the two broke aprt but it was not long before the kisses were back on.

Once they broke apart from their kiss, Troy kissed a tail of kisses down her face to her neck. As he started to search for her sensitive spot he let his hand grab ahold of her waist and bring them both down so they were laying on the back seat with Gabby on top. Her hands found his hair and started running her hands through them like wild. As his search for her sensitive spot conitinued, he heard her let out a long-deep-throated moan indicating that he had found it. He started to suck to make sure to leave his mark. As he was making his mark on her neck he felt her hands slide down from his head to his shirt and go underneith to start messaging his abs. As her hands started to go lower and lower to his belt line the car suddenly came to a holt making them jump slightly in surprise.

"Come on guys were here" called Chad.

'Great' both Gabby and Troy said in their minds as they both got up and fixed their clothing to make it seem more approachable. Gabby saw the dissapointed look on Troys face and told him "Don't worry. We will finish this up later." And then she got out of the car, but not without giving him a little wink and headed towards the club with Troy following with a huge grin on his face.

IN THE BAR

After they all showed their Id's to the bouncer that was at the door, they went inside in search of a table. Once they had found a table all the guys offered to go get their first round of drinks from the bar.

WITH THE GIRLS

" So Gabbi what was going on on the limo between you and Troy?" Taylor asked as the others nodded in agreement.

"Nothin just messing around with him because he thought I wouldn't last 2 months without sex" Gabbi said. All the girls just started to laught because they also knew that she wouldn't last 2 whold months with sex from her man.

"Gee, now I know that my friends are behind me" stated Gabby sarcastically, earning some giggles from the girls.

"Gabby I bet you that you couldn't last a whole week without touchin Troy" Taylor said which caused Gabby to glare at one of her best friends.

"Oh yeah? Do I smell a bet comming on?" Gabby said with a smirk.

All three girls looked at eachother and smirked. They all huddeled together (excluding Gabbi) and start to consider the bet. They finally form a bet/plan and start explaing to Gaby.

"Okay if you can go a week with out touching or kissing or anything further Troy then we will take you on a shopping spree and let you have the braggin rights" said Sharpay with a evil glint in her eye. Taylor noded her head in agreement.

"Okay. And also vise versa for u if I do lose, which I'm not" Gabby said with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Yes. And it starts tonite. And no buts just because its his birthday"  
Taylor said

"Do we have a deal?" Sahrpay said.

"Yeah. Deal" stated Gabby with a grin.

"Oh look here come the boys" Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

The boys passed out the drinks to the girls and sat down next to theier respected others. Troy tried to grab Gabbys hand but she would scoot the other way. But that didn't help cuz Troy followed. He asked why she didn't allow him to touch her and she told him about the bet quietly afraid of his reaction.

"WHAT? Gabby why did you do that. I have to touch you. And its my birthday!"asked Troy quickley.

"I wanted to prove to them that I could go a whole week with out touching you" Gabby told them with a little more venom in her voice then she intended.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to touch now? Who am I supposed to dance with now" Troy asked with harshness in his voice.

"I don't know. Go find a blond bimbo or something. Gezz" Gabbi said with sarcasm in her voice. Obviously Troy didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice and got up, after he told her "fine maybe I will", to find a girl to dance with. Everyone looked shocked at what they just witnessed.

The girls kept apoligizing and saying the bet was off and to go get her man back but she was determined to not let him ruin the night. "Its fine. If I can't touch him, I can touch some other guy , right?" and with that she left to search for a guy she can dance with.

GABBY was looking for a guy she could flirt with in order to make Troy jealous. She found the perfect one at the bar. When she walked up to him, she noticed he had black spicked up hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes,  
and well built but not as built as Troy. As she walked to him she saw Troy out of the corner of her eye watching her every move, but he was also dancing with a bimbo.

"Dance with me" in a seductive voice was all it took for the guy to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. No name or anything.

TROY saw them dancing from afar and got even more jealous. A little after he had got up he went to find a girl he could dance with to make Gabbi jealous. After he found a girl that could at least make his girlfriend jealous, he spotted Gabbi walk over to the bar and start to flirt with the guy. He had to admit, he was getting a bit jealous, okay a lot jealous. After he saw Gabbi whisper something in the guy's ear and the guy give a smirk, he stated to get even more mad and jealous.

GABBI started to walk over to the dance floor with the unknown guy. She saw Troy clench his jaw and his eyes darken to a stormy gray color, signs of either jealousy or anger, but in this case it could either be both. Even though she was only messing around earlier when she said he could go find another girl to dance with, she still wanted to get back at him cuz he actually did it.

Gabbi puled the guy closer to him and stated to grind her hips against his groin. He slid his hands down to her hips and rocked his hips with hers. Through their grunts she asked "what's your name sexy?". He replied with a "Brad".

They were dancing for 5 minutes when the song "Low" came on. While watching Troy through the corner of her eye, she started to drop low to the floor every time it said "low.  
Once she got really low, Brad started to grope and slap her ass. She noticed his hands weren't as soft like Troys, they were rough and hard.

ONCE Troy started to see the unknown-to-him guy put his hands on Gabbi's ass, he couldn't take it anymore. He detatched himself from the girl and started to walk over to Gabbi and the guy.

Gabbi saw Troy take the girl off him and start to walk this way so she grinded her hips ever harder and faster against Brad's.

Once Troy got right in front of Gabbi and Brad, he immediately took Brad by the shoulders and threw him off Gabbi. Fortunally he was drunk as hell to notice and grabbed the next girl he could find.

Troy turned to Gabbi and asked in a jealous and angry voice"what the hell was that?"

"ME? What about you. Dancing all over that whore" Gabbi stated clearly angry.

"Yeah I was dancing. You were letting that random guy slap your ass" said a Fumming Troy. He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. He didn't noticed how mean he sounded until he saw Gabbi start to get tears in her eyes. His face immediately started to show some sympathy.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? It was just a bet and since you went to find another girl to dance with, so did I" Gabbi said with clouded eyes.

"Its ok. Come here" he said while stretching his arms open for her a hug. She atomatically went with him and felt the loving comfort of being with and next to him. They sat there hugging for about half a minute when Troy pulled away quickely.

She looked at him confused."the bet" he said.

"Screw that bet" and with that she leaned in for a passionate kiss that showed all of their emotions for eachother.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Gabbi said with a big smile" Happy Birthday!"

THE END 


End file.
